


Good Doggie.

by MissieFishie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-05
Updated: 2016-03-05
Packaged: 2018-05-24 19:28:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6164008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissieFishie/pseuds/MissieFishie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucifer returns to Hell and makes Crowley his pet. What happens offscreen will haunt Crowley's nightmares for the rest of his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Doggie.

Castiel smirked, as he looked up at Crowley. His eyes gleaming with bloodlust, an expression of pure power and hatred on the once innocent face.

 _That is not Castiel._ Crowley shuddered, maintaining his ground. He refused to let anyone, even Lucifer, take his throne. Lucifer sauntered closer, "tsk tsk tsk, now now Fergus, wipe that ugly look off your face," he sang. Crowley's scowl deepened, "you're not my king. You're nothing but an animal, sat to rot in a cage for all of time." Lucifer's smile dropped and suddenly Crowley was pressed against the wall, Lucifer only a hair away.

"Animal hmm?" He sneered, "last I checked, you're the mutt here. With your skank whore of a dead mother and your father of unknown origins, my father left, but at least for a time I was loved by him. You on the other hand, you don't know a thing about love. You have no one." His voice was uncomfortably soft and calm, the words fell cleanly from his lips but Crowley was still having a difficult time taking the Devil seriously when he had Castiel's meat-suit on. Crowley huffed a laugh which was met with a swift knee jerk to his groin. Lucifer released his neck and he fell to the floor, gasping for breath. 

"Mind sharing the joke?" Lucifer hummed, looking down in distain marked with mild curiosity.

"Sorry," Crowley wheezed, "I'm just having a difficult time finding you intimidating when you're dressed up as Dean Winchester's number one fangirl."

Lucifer smirked again before landing repeated blows to Crowley's ribcage. "You know," he kicked again, "I always found myself more of a Sam kinda girl." He was laughing now, the sound was almost worse than the abuse. 

"Fuck off mate," Crowley hissed as he summoned the strength to block Lucifer's next kick. He grabbed the archangel's ankle and pulled him down to the ground. Lucifer fell with a surprised grunt, his skull hitting the concrete with a loud *crack*. 

"The bitch can bite," He muttered as he picked himself up off the ground slowly. Lucifer snapped his fingers again and suddenly there were chains and clasps tying Crowley down. The archangel studied the former King of Hell as he dusted himself off. "You know pet, I rather like seeing you tied up like this. Perhaps I won't kill you just yet." Crowley glared at Lucifer, a hint of worry on his face when Lucifer pulled a spiked collar out of thin air. "I think I'll keep you."

 

\-----

 

Lucifer forced Crowley to crawl on all fours as he lead him down the corridors to the throne room. A chain connected Crowley's collar to Lucifer's wrist. Every time the Devil jerked his arm, Crowley would stumble, by the time they reached the throne room Crowley's torso and face was littered in cuts and bruises.

"Sit. Stay." Lucifer commanded as he made himself comfortable on the throne. Demons were gathering around to see their new king and pay their respects. Crowley didn't miss the smirks and snide looks being shot his way. He could only imagine how he looked. Tied up and disheveled, very much unlike a King. Only one demon tried to help, in the middle of the night, he snuck into the throne room.

"My king," he said, "I am here to get you out." But before he could do anything, he had exploded into black dust. Crowley sat and watched as Lucifer appeared from the shadows, his lips spread into a sickening smile. 

"Stupid demon." He purred, "Doesn't he know you belong to me?"

"I don't belong to anyone," Crowley spat, resisting the urge to back away when Lucifer started to advance. 

"Wrong, you belong to me." The Devil smiled, "You are my little bitch, don't you remember pet?" He grabbed Crowley's chin forcefully. "Your only purpose is to serve me. Maybe it's time I broke you in." With that, he unzipped his pants zipper and slid his dick from the suit pants. Crowley clenched his jaw and stared defiantly into Lucifer's eyes. "Open up pet." Lucifer commanded, gently rubbing his dick against Crowley's face. Crowley kept his mouth sealed and shook his head. 

Lucifer's eyes glowed with pride and power, "No? Fine, we'll use a different approach then." Suddenly Crowley was spread out on the wooden table, his clothes folded neatly at the food of Lucifer's throne and the chains tying him down. He could feel the cool paper of the maps spread out beneath him and he shuddered when he saw that the members of his old council had come to watch. The demons sat around the table, each watched on with a cool stare, taking in their fallen naked former king. Lucifer advanced from the foot of the table, his hands gently caressed Crowley's inner thigh before he yanked the crossroad demon down the table. The chains bit Crowley's skin and pulled his arms nearly out of their sockets as he was forced down the table, his ass now at the edge, the chains on his ankles now tied to the rafters, exposing his tight hole to the Devil himself. Lucifer smiled sweetly, and Crowley shuddered seeing the horrid look cross Castiel's face. 

"This," Lucifer sneered roughly grabbing Crowley's flaccid dick, "this is what you sold your soul to me for." He laughed, "Too bad it won't be getting much use. I'm more interested in all you're little nooks and crannies." With that he roughly shoved two fingers into Crowley's ass. Crowley could feel himself being ripped apart but he forced himself to stay quiet. He would not give in that easily. Lucifer set a ruthless pace, dragging his fingernails into the tender flesh, pressing down and scraping as he pulled his fingers out. Crowley could feel the blood start to drip down his thighs, but he refused to even moan. The more Crowley refused to cave, the harsher Lucifer became. Suddenly Lucifer plunged his blood covered fingers into Crowley’s hair and yanked back the crossroad demon’s head.

“Does doggie want a treat?” He purred as he unzipped Castiel’s pants, pulling out his dick again, stroking it a few times as he smiled down at Crowley. The demon could feel the blood still dripping from his hole, he glared at Lucifer and was met with a violent smack across his cheek. He choked when Lucifer grabbed his neck and forced him to sit again the wall, pinning him in place. Crowley’s vision blurred and just when he thought he was going to pass out, Lucifer let go, causing Crowley to gasp in a breath. As soon as he opened his mouth Lucifer wasted no time filling it with his dick. Crowley coughed around the devil’s member, still in desperate need of air.

“Breath through your nose, pet.” Lucifer cooed, stroking Crowley’s hair tenderly. Crowley took a few deep breaths through his nose and grimaced when Lucifer started pushing deeper into his mouth. He gagged when the tip hit the back of his throat, but Lucifer tugged on his hair in warning and before he continued. He didn’t stop until Crowley’s nose was pressed into the neatly trimmed hairs, the scent of Castiel filling his nose.

 _This is not Castiel._ Crowley reminded himself as Lucifer slowly pulled back, leaving only the tip in before fisting his hand in Crowley’s hair and pulling him swiftly forward. He kept a brutal pace as he fucked Crowley’s face with no reservations, at some point Crowley heard him growl “Look at me mutt.” Mortified, the former King of Hell did as he was told. Castiel grinned that twisted smirk that sent chills down Crowley’s spine, _Not Castiel._ He shuddered and Lucifer giggled. He fucking giggled! He’s using Castiel’s body to face fuck me and he’s giggling like some lovestruck school girl. Crowley glared up at Lucifer and tried his best to keep up without choking. When Lucifer finally pulled all the way out, Crowley cringed at the long line of saliva mixed with precum that connected Lucifer’s dick to his mouth.

“Roll over, doggie.” Lucifer whispered. Crowley didn’t move. “Come come now,” Lucifer said, sounding bored and rolling his eyes. He snapped his fingers and suddenly Crowley was coming in his pants, “Who’s the school girl now?” Lucifer smirked as he snapped his fingers again, ripping another orgasm from a now very pale Crowley. “I can do this all day,” He said lazily snapping his fingers again, “Or you can be a good little bitch and roll over.” Crowley was shaking now and it took him every ounce of concentration to force himself to roll over. His hole was burning in pain and he could feel the blood starting to dry around his ripped flesh. As soon as he had his ass exposed he felt Lucifer line himself up. Crowley let out a scream when Lucifer shoved himself all the way in, giving Crowley no time to adjust before pulling himself almost all the way out and roughly thrusting back in. Every thrust was met with a sharp cry of pain from Crowley followed by a pained sob as Lucifer pulled back. His check was against the cold wall and his knees rubbed against the rough stone floor and he could feel the skin getting worn down, his neck was starting to hurt from being pressed at a weird angle, but Crowley barely noticed these things, his senses over powered by the Arch-Angel currently fucking him senseless. Every once in a while Lucifer would snap his fingers and Crowley would come with a howl, each time Lucifer would run a finger down his spine, causing the other man to shiver. When it was finally over, Lucifer pulled out, tucked himself back in, delivered a sharp kick to Crowley’s rips and left with a “Stay pet.”

When Crowley looked up, he was chained again. His clothes had been changed from the neat black suit that he had adored to a belittling Hawaiian themed shirt and a hideous pair of pants. He curled into himself and shuddered, trying to erase the torture from his mind. He sat there in the pitch black, each thrust and cry echoing in his head. When Lucifer entered the room the next day Crowley didn’t say anything. When he was told to roll over, he obliged without saying a word. The days past and each day was accompanied with a visit to his cage from Lucifer. The first time he heard the title “Master” fall willingly from his lips, he shuddered in self loathing. Finally Lucifer brought him back to the Throne Room, he was forced to bend over on all fours in front of the demons he once called his servants and call Lucifer “Master” as the Devil pounded into him from behind. He was moved to a cage in the Throne Room, forced to listen as Lucifer made drastic changes to Hell’s rules. Most days Lucifer forced him to preform some sort of sexual act in front of the court. Whether it was Crowley sucking the King’s dick as Lucifer sat back on his throne and listened to the boring updates, or when Lucifer would sit on the throne, dick pulled out and call Crowley over to ride him, the former King of Hell burying his face in shame in the crook of the current King of Hell’s neck as he fucked himself on the other man’s dick. Each time Crowley caught a whiff of the old Castiel he had to remind himself that this wasn’t Castiel. Some days though he was allowed to sit quietly in his cage, or sit quietly on the steps in front of the Throne. Those days were few, but Crowley savored each moment. Each day Crowley was reminded why Lucifer was the true King of Hell, and he was just the Devil’s bitch.


End file.
